dystopia_rising_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
Crop Tending
A person with this Skill has access to valuable plants, either growing in a field or hidden in places around town, and can harvest them over the duration of a weekend. By spending the appropriate Mind Points, you can gather up the following: * 5 Mind Points = 1 Basic Herb * 10 Mind Points = 1 Uncommon Herb * 15 Mind Points = 1 Rare Herb * 20 Mind Points = 1 locally and/or seasonally available Named Herb Please note that not all Herbs are available in all regions or during all seasons, and not all Herbs are able to be farmed. Using this skill requires 20 minutes of harvesting roleplay and an additional 10 minutes of role-play for every Herb gathered beyond the first. The roleplay time requirement for Crop Tending requires you mark your starting and finishing times on the back of your character sheet when you record the Mind Point expenditure (which happens before starting to roleplay). The roleplay requirement reaches a cap of a maximum of 90 minutes of roleplay for a single usage of the Crop Tending Skill, regardless of how many additional Herbs are gathered on the single use of Crop Tending. After marking the use of the Skill, spending the Mind Points, and doing the required roleplaying, the player goes to Logistics where they will have their sheet checked and appropriate Item Cards given. Roleplay for Crop Tending should include activities such as checking for ripe berries, watering, weeding, and harvesting a farm-appropriate area (scratching at dirt in a parking lot doesn’t cut it). Any equipment that is used during farming, unless specifically otherwise stated by the item, only effects ONE Herb during a use of Crop Tending. Unless otherwise stated specifically on the equipment, only one piece of equipment may be used during the process of farming. If a player wishes to use an item over and over to have the effect on all Herbs, then each Herb must be farmed (and collected from Logistics) individually. This will mean that each Herb will require 20 minutes of roleplay instead of the 20 minutes of role-play and additional 10 minutes of roleplay per Herb up to the cap of 90 minutes. Examples: # A player spends 80 Mind Points and spends 90 minutes to collect 16 basic Herb. # A player spends 80 mind and 50 minutes to collect 4 named Herbs. # A player spends 5 mind and 20 minutes to collect 1 basic Herb. # A player uses a tool which allows harvesting non-in season Named Herbs. The player spends 40 Mind Points and 40 minutes to get an out-of-season named Herb and two uncommon Herb. # A player uses a tool which allows harvesting non-in season Named Herbs. The player spends 20 Mind Points and 20 minutes to get an out-of-season Named Herb. The player gets their card, then returns to the field to spend an additional 20 Mind Points and 20 minutes to get a second out-of-season Category:Skills